This invention relates to prefabricated modules, and particularly to modules used in the building industry, comprising an array of flat elements made from light material, and a plurality of nettings made from welded steel wires, which extend along a lengthwise direction of the module and which are welded to a series of cross-wise wires.
Such a prefabricated module in which the nettings comprise lengthwise wires and spacing or brace wires that define sections in which the flat elements are arranged, is known. Said elements form two panels used as lost shuttering for casting reinforced concrete. The resistance of the concrete to tensile and shear stresses is insured by a reinforcement from steel wire embedded in the cast concrete.
A structure intended for building purposes obtained by means of the above-defined modules is strong, light, inexpensive, and, as a whole, can be quickly assembled.
The reinforcements in the empty spaces between two shuttering panels do not have a well-defined position. This requires the that the reinforcements be made with rather large safety factors.
The known module has moreover to be sized with a view to the particular use. More particularly, the elements made from light material and nettings used to support walls have a cross-section and a shape different from the being used for ceilings, beams and other horizontal structures. This requires that either the supplier or the building works store various type of nettings and light-material elements. Moreover, the horizontal structures, before casting, require the use of provisional shutterings for casting the concrete and stays, which increase the time needed to manufacture such structures.